Repentino Flechazo de Amor
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Es algo difícil de explicar con palabras lo que sentí por ti la primera vez que te vi, pero tras estos años de estar juntos creo que este flechazo de amor, fue hermoso, es por eso que debo dejarte ir, gracias por todo fue un placer poderte conocer…


_**Richy -kun:** _Hoy por alguna razón por motivo, razón, circunstancias o simple capricho, en el buscador por accidente encontré una canción de Vocaloid: _**Repentino Flechazo de Amor **_por el cual me inspire en este fic, y por lo que mi mente pensó quise hacer un RinXLen, pero después lo cambie a un GumiXLen, por que desde hace un tiempo quería hacer _**Gracias **_ de ambos, para darle un seguimiento de lo que pasó después de eso y que eso fuera un RinXLen, porque quería darle una explicación a ello, por lo que les pido su comprensión para que próximamente gusten de su seguimiento y podamos ver RinXLen…

Por lo que les presentó a: _**Repentino Flechazo De Amor **_para todos los les que les guste esta pareja ojala les guste, pero pues dejando eso de lado pues les dejo con el Fic…

_Summary…_

_Es algo difícil de explicar con palabras lo que sentí por ti la primera vez que te vi, pero tras estos años de estar juntos creo que este flechazo de amor, fue hermoso, es por eso que debo dejarte ir, gracias por todo fue un placer poderte conocer…_

Diciendo Sólo algo Así, ¿Se atreven a leerlo?...

¿Mereceré un Review?...

**_Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans._**

* * *

Aquí estoy de nuevo, con el libro de literatura cubriendo la parte superior de mi sonrojado rostro, mirando sigilosamente a mi compañero de clase dormir, me parece extraño, pero no entiendo cómo siendo alguien sumamente listo puede dormir plácidamente en la hora de la maestra Haku, siento algo de pena y lástima de él, si no se despierta pronto la maestra sin duda le hará pasar por un horrible castigo que no se comparara al pobre que mi primo Gumiya soportó…

* * *

Aun teniendo la tierna edad de 14 años, camino siempre por el camino a la escuela sonrojada y nerviosa, siempre admirando detenidamente aquel rubio…

Me encanta ver su sonrisa y cómo es capaz de hablar con tanta naturalidad con sus amigos, aunque tengo a mis amigas, no es lo mismo, apenas puedo hablar con algún chico sin tartamudear o quedar completamente roja por la cercanía de aquellos complejos y difíciles seres.

Aun así estoy consciente de que las _cosas del amor _no puedo hacerlas, tampoco decir nada de mi situación, me aferro a creer que tan sólo me interesas algo, pero no puedo hacer **nada**, me resigno a pensar tras muchos días de consultar con la almohada que esto que siento tal vez sólo sea _**flechazo a primera vista por ti…**_

No negaré que si pienso así me duele en algo mi corazón, pensando detenidamente encerrada en mi habitación contándole mis desdichas a mi compañero del alma, mi oso de peluche Teddy, sobre ti y cada nuevo descubrimiento que hago con el pasar de los días.

"_Quisiera salir con una persona que conozco"_

_Le digo sonrojada mientras siento que de alguna forma me da su apoyo, sonrió y le aseguro que sólo el tiempo lo dirá…_

Teniendo los parpados tan rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, me la pasaba creyendo que no había forma de superarlo, recordando tu cabellos rubios y esa sonrisa tan cálida me sonrojaba estrepitosamente ocultando mi rostro lleno de vergüenza al imaginarme que se sentiría estar a tu lado, niego con la cabeza llegando a la conclusión que tampoco había de forma de olvidarlo y dejarlo de lado, suspirando con ironía y un deje de melancolía, que pesar que aunque sólo se tratase de la prohibición de que fuera un amor a primera vista, mis sentimientos estaban corriendo de forma imparable, me quedó mirando toda la tarde una fotografía tuya tomada en una ocasión en la que estabas distraído, simplemente perfecto suspire con una sonrisa en el rostro, antes de cerrar mi teléfono y acostarme en mi cama esperando impaciente el día de mañana.

* * *

Con cada vez que te veo y te miró en cada recreo, pasando por el otro lado de donde mirabas, no puedo hacer que te guste, tampoco que te intereses en mí, me quedó pensando de nuevo en el aquel salón, preguntando él porqué, de que estos sentimientos no se detienen, cuando regresamos a casa por la misma vereda, caminando juntos –_**nuestro amor**_– quisiera que nos hubiéramos acercado más…

* * *

No sé si sean por cosas del destino que el que nos haya tocado limpiar juntos el salón de clases, sin embargo no te inmutas por nada y sonríes como si nada a la maestra que suspira aliviada, me miras y asientes con gusto mientras me sonrojo y bajo mi mirada, ante tus dulces orbes azules.

Te veo levantar algunas mesas mientras barro el piso, te veo distraído pero sigues limpiando, suspiro derrotada tras pensar que tal vez no comprendo a las personas y te vuelvo a ver sin saber de que hablar, pero es que caí en un egoísta amor y ya no puedo regresar atrás, porque me di cuenta que me enamore así de ti, desde el momento que te vi sonreír…

_**¡No lo puedo ocultar!, ¡Mucho menos mentir!, me siento tan confundida y a la vez tan emocionada cuando pienso en ti que me quedó sin habla cuando te veo tan cerca de mí.**_

* * *

Me la pasó pensando estando frente al espejo, ¿Qué música escucharás?, mientras sostengo mi vestido nuevo, me pregunto si tal vez te gustará, sonrió ilusionada por no poder esperar el preguntarte, tal vez compartamos aficiones, eso sería genial, tanto que no puedo esperar, tengo que saberlo rápido, aunque haciendo un puchero pienso que tal vez sólo debería irme y abandonar este amor a primera vista, sólo tal vez tener cuidado y seguir hasta la próxima parada; sonrió por que ahora ya sé que hacer…

* * *

Siento que los días pasan cada vez más rápido, y al parecer los frenos no funcionan, porque aunque no pueda seguirte, no logro detener este sentimiento, no logró entender esta imprescindible ansiedad que me sacude, este sentimiento tan imborrable, que hoy tampoco se ha detenido, y va hacía el otro lado de donde estás…

Recordado a la vez cada momento en que estaba junto a ti, mientras te veo y gritó con melancolía, mientras las lágrimas caen por mi rostro.

-¡No puedo hacer que te guste!, ¡Tampoco, que intereses por mi!, y te preguntó el porqué, si estos sentimientos que siento por ti no se detienen.

Bajas la mirada mientras me ves decaer, te recuerdo que las letras que antes te escribí.

-¡De que te amo!, sería genial que nos hubiéramos acercado más.

Sollozo mientras dejó que la tristeza se apodera de mí siento que te acercas y lloras de la misma manera, te pregunto él porqué, si no te he hecho sufrir…

Me doy cuenta que me abrazas fuertemente y me consuelas.

-Es que nunca lo pude apreciar de que tú te sentías así, lo lamento por cada momento que te hice llorar –Me besas dulcemente, mientras me acaricias y me acomodo en tú pecho y pienso que esto es tan irreal, suspiro de felicidad, al sentir el palpitar de tus latidos y escuchar tu voz tan dulce…

-Te quiero y con el tiempo este amor florecerá…

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que tan sólo si hubiera tenido el valor de hablar antes…

-¡Si tan sólo mi voz –A nuestro amor– pudiera acercarnos más!...

_**Este flechazo repentino hubiera comenzado a acercarnos más…**_

* * *

_**Richy -kun:**_ Me despido con una sonrisa si logré hacer que sonrieran o al menos causar una emoción con ustedes, si fue así logré mi cometido, sé que suena trillado, pero me gusta causar en ustedes emociones con mis historias, porque me gusta escribir y al hacerlo de pasó hacerlos sonreír…

_**Bueno amigos, hasta la próxima, y por supuesto me agradaría saber si le gusto la historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo…**_

**Recuerden lectores ocasionales ustedes hacen posible esto, den un reviews que es gratis y significativo para los escritores…**

_**Matta ne!, Atte: Richy Escorpy**_


End file.
